Skórki bohaterów
right|350px Skórki bohaterów (tzw. Skiny) – zmiany kolorystyczne w wyglądzie bohaterów. Większość z nich można kupić w sklepie za pomocą Punktów Riot , a niektóre były dostępne w trakcie specjalnych wydarzeń (np. Harrowing, Snowdown Showdown, targi, itp.). Można je również zdobyć za pomocą Warsztatu Hextech. /dev: O stanie skórek center|500px Hej, jak się macie! Tu '''SuperCakes' z nowymi informacjami z Cudownego Świata Skórek Bohaterów. Od czasu do czasu pisałem o konkretnych decyzjach, które podejmujemy w odniesieniu do skórek, ale pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby przyjrzeć się bliżej stanowi naszych produktów i dać wam nieco zakulisowych informacji o tym, w jaki sposób decydujemy, co będziemy dla was robić./dev: o stanie skórek ''Staram się pobić 'REAV3-a' w liczbie artykułów na Nexusie w tym roku, więc jeśli podobają się wam tego rodzaju informacje, dajcie mi znać, a postaram się publikować je regularnie. Chcę was zapewnić, że gdy spotykamy się w zespole i podejmujemy decyzje, za które skórki się weźmiemy, zawsze myślimy o was. Spędzamy mnóstwo czasu, słuchając waszych opinii i starając się zrozumieć, co wam pasuje, a co nie. Doceniamy to, że dajecie nam znać, gdy coś robimy źle (chociaż zawsze lepiej jest, gdy coś robimy dobrze). Zacznijmy od często powtarzającego się pytania... W jaki sposób decydujecie, które skórki będziecie robić? Pytanie numer jeden, które dostajemy w '''Spytaj Riot', dotyczy tego, jak wybieramy skórki, które stworzymy. To zarówno bardzo prosty, jak i bardzo skomplikowany proces. Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie brzmi sensownie, ale już wyjaśniam.'' Najlepiej zacząć od wymienienia czynników, które bierzemy pod uwagę: *''Gdybyśmy mogli zastosować dowolny motyw do , co by to było?'' *''Jakie motywy nas ekscytują i którzy bohaterowie do nich pasują?'' *''Ile skórek możemy zrobić w tym roku?'' *''O co nas prosicie?'' *''Od jak dawna dany bohater nie ma skórki?'' *''Gdzie mamy szansę was zaskoczyć?'' *''Gdzie możemy podjąć pewne ryzyko?'' *''Czy dany bohater dostanie wkrótce aktualizację?'' *''Jak możemy stworzyć skórki, które będą podobały się na całym świecie?'' *''Ilu graczy aktywnie gra danym bohaterem?'' *''Jaki motyw do was przemawia?'' Dlaczego niektórzy bohaterowie dostają więcej skórek niż inni? right|175px To trudne pytanie... Istnieje limit liczby skórek, które możemy stworzyć rocznie, a ponieważ bohaterowie nie są wycofywani, katalog bohaterów stale się powiększa. Dlatego popularność bohatera zdecydowanie wpływa na podejmowane przez nas decyzje. Jeśli gracie do upadłego jakimś bohaterem, chcemy wam dać nowe sposoby cieszenia się nim. Jeśli popularność bohatera jest bardzo niska... stajemy przed trudnym wyborem. Jesteśmy bardzo wyczuleni na fakt, że niektórzy bohaterowie nie dostali skórek od długiego czasu. Gdy przystępujemy do planowania, ci bohaterowie ZAWSZE pojawiają się w naszych rozmowach. Staraliśmy się to rozwiązać, stosując skórki niskiego profilu (po ). Modyfikując tylko model i tekstury, możemy tworzyć rocznie więcej skórek. Niższy profil oznacza większą ilość, więc moglibyśmy zająć się większą liczbą bohaterów. Ale gdy chodzi o próbę zilustrowania alternatywnej fabuły, zmiana samego modelu i tekstury bywa bardzo ograniczająca. Jeśli dana fabuła nie pasuje idealnie do podstawowych animacji, efektów, audio i innych cech bohatera, będzie to wyglądało kiepsko. Czasami udaje nam się wstrzelić ze zmianami modelu i tekstury (i będziemy dalej szukać takich okazji), ale coraz częściej zaczynamy dostrzegać niezadowolenie graczy z takich wyborów. Komentarze wskazują, że gracze oczekują lepszych wrażeń z obcowania swoimi bohaterami. Zamiana modelu/tekstury uważana jest za zmianę niskiej jakości; wywołuje wrażenie, jakbyśmy nie traktowali poważnie ludzi, którzy uwielbiają danych bohaterów, a to robi fatalne wrażenie. left|225px jest tego dobrym przykładem. Długo czekała na skórkę, a zespół nie mógł się doczekać, by ją dla niej zrobić. Jej popularność w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat była dość niska (szczególnie, gdy zaczęliśmy pracę nad skórką, chociaż ostatecznie miała dobry sezon), ale wszyscy, którzy grają Zyrą, są wobec niej niesamowicie lojalni i bardzo wyczekiwali zawartości dla niej. Jest także wyjątkowo wymagającą bohaterką, jeśli chodzi o tworzenie skórek. Ma tak wiele... elementów. Czy można pokazać świetną wizję Zyry bez ruszania jej efektów cząsteczkowych, animacji i audio? Prawda jest taka, że to niemożliwe. Dlatego znaleźliśmy się w sytuacji, w której po prostu albo nie damy jej skórki, albo pójdziemy na całość. Na tę drugą drogę zdecydowaliśmy się w tym roku, tworząc skórkę . Stwierdziliśmy, że chociaż ta zawartość zainteresuje mniejszą grupę graczy, to przecież czekają oni z tak wielką pasją na zawartość dla swojej bohaterki, że powinniśmy dać im najlepszą skórkę, jaką możemy. Czuję, że w tym roku zajmujemy się kilkoma poważnymi bolączkami i chcę zadbać o to, abyście w ciągu następnych 12 miesięcy otrzymali skórki dla , , , (i więcej). Wiemy, że są inni bohaterowie, których dodalibyście do tej listy; prawdopodobnie znajdują się też na naszej liście. Dopasowanie bohatera/motywu Bardzo dużo czasu poświęcamy na rozważania o tym, który motyw pasuje do danego bohatera. Na przykład wiedzieliśmy, że w tym roku chcemy przywrócić . Wybraliśmy motyw, a potem zaczęliśmy dyskutować, którzy bohaterowie dobrze sprawdziliby się w tym uniwersum. Zazwyczaj jest ich więcej, niż możemy przygotować, więc czekają na naszej liście aż do następnego razu, gdy powrócimy do danego motywu. center|600px Niektóre motywy i bohaterowie pasują w sposób naturalny, ale oczywiście nie każdy motyw działa z każdym bohaterem. Wszyscy gramy wybranymi bohaterami z konkretnych powodów. W jakiś sposób do nas przemawiają, czy chodzi o ich umiejętności, złożony charakter, czy osobowość itd. Zawsze chcemy, by skórki, którymi gracie, uwzględniały i podkreślały najlepsze elementy gry tymi bohaterami. Jeśli uda nam się zrobić to dobrze ( ), reagujecie naprawdę pozytywnie. Kiedy zrobimy to niezbyt dobrze ( ), także dajecie nam o tym znać. Czasami trudno sprawić, by zespół osiągnął zgodę co do tego, czy bohater pasuje do danego motywu. Pracujemy w tej chwili nad skórką (zostanie wypuszczona nieco później w tym roku), która podzieliła zespół. Niektórzy uważają, że to strzał w dziesiątkę. Niektórzy sądzą, że choć nie pasuje w oczywisty sposób, warto podjąć ryzyko. Inni obstają przy tym, że to zły wybór. Koniec końców to wy zdecydujecie, czy się wam podoba i ją wybierzecie, czy nie. Gdybyśmy nigdy nie podejmowali tego rodzaju ryzyka, niczego byśmy się nie dowiedzieli. Wy dacie nam znać, czy się udało, czy wprost przeciwnie. Tak czy inaczej, czegoś się w ten sposób dowiemy, i będziemy mogli na tej podstawie podejmować decyzje w przyszłości. Duże zestawy tematyczne W zeszłym roku zaczęliśmy inwestować więcej w przygotowywanie skórek w zestawach tematycznych (kilkoro bohaterów otrzymuje jednocześnie skórki z tym samym motywem, który w firmie nazywamy „tematem”). Między zespołami zajmującymi się skórkami zaczyna działać pewnego rodzaju magia, gdy wszyscy pracują razem nad opracowaniem danego tematu. i to tylko dwa przykłady projektów, podczas których coś takiego się działo. Zamiast skupiać się nad skórką dla jednego bohatera, zespół nakręcał się dzięki energii, którą dawało mu tworzenie dla was czegoś większego. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani rozwijaniem tego rodzaju koncepcji w przyszłości. center|600px Skórki na publikację Nasz zespół jest też odpowiedzialny za tworzenie skórek, które publikujemy razem z nowym bohaterem. Te skórki zawsze stanowią unikalne wyzwanie. W czasie, gdy rozwijamy te skórki, wiemy, co NAM podoba się w tych bohaterach, ale nie wiemy jeszcze, co WAM się w nich spodoba. Przez to wybór właściwego motywu staje się jeszcze ważniejszy. Ściśle współpracujemy z zespołem ds. bohaterów, by upewnić się, że wybierzemy motyw, który pasuje do stylu i postawy bohatera, który zostanie wypuszczony. To kolejny punkt, nad którym ciężko pracujemy, by osiągnąć sukces ( i ), ale czasami wychodzi to trochę gorzej (ponownie ). Aktualizacje bohaterów Kolejną kwestią, którą musimy brać pod uwagę podczas wyboru bohatera, jest skład aktualizacji bohaterów w danym roku. Umówiliśmy się z zespołem ds. aktualizacji bohaterów, że nie będziemy opracowywać skórek dla bohaterów, nad którymi aktywnie pracują lub które mają przejść do produkcji. Wyobraźcie sobie, że stworzyliśmy skórkę dla przed wyjściem jego aktualizacji. To zmusiłoby tamten zespół do zajęcia się aktualizacją dodatkowej skórki. Znacznie lepiej pracuje się nad bohaterami po zakończeniu aktualizacji, ponieważ aktualizacja wizualna pozwala nam tworzyć dla nich o wiele lepsze skórki. Powstanie skórek i nie byłoby możliwe przed ich aktualizacją. center|600px Skórki jednorazowe Są także przypadki, w których chcemy stworzyć skórkę dla bohatera, ale niekoniecznie w ramach większego zestawu. Co prawda w zeszłym roku nie robiliśmy tego rodzaju skórek, skupiając się głównie na większych motywach. Zdaliśmy sobie jednak sprawę, że wskutek tego pewni bohaterowie pozostawali niewykorzystani, ponieważ po prostu nie pasowali do żadnego z tematów. To była stracona okazja. W tym roku doczekacie się publikacji pewnych bohaterów niezależnie od większych zestawów tematycznych. , i to kilka przykładów z tego roku, a będzie ich więcej. Jakość Ostatnio kilka razy rozmawialiśmy z wami na temat jakości. Ponieważ League of Legends jest grą dostępną za darmo, elementy, które SĄ płatne, muszą być świetne. Traktujemy to zobowiązanie poważnie i wyznaczamy sobie bardzo wysokie standardy. Cała sprawa nie ogranicza się tylko do stwierdzenia: „Hej, jak komuś się nie podoba, to nie musi tego kupować”. Przecież decyzja o zakupie nie wpływa tylko na gracza, który kupuje skórkę. Każda skórka, którą tworzymy, zmienia w pewien sposób grę. Nawet jeśli nie kupisz skórki, masz szansę się z nią zetknąć w grze z kimś, kto ją kupił. Zazwyczaj jesteśmy w stanie podąć ostateczną decyzję, zanim umieścimy skórkę na serwerze testowym. To naprawdę najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie. Jeśli anulujemy skórkę, nie będziecie mieli szansy napalić się na coś, co do czego nie jesteśmy w pełni przekonani, więc nie sprawimy zawodu graczom, jeśli nie wypuścimy takiej skórki. Ale czasami skórki takie jak te z serii Szmacianka Chaosu ( i ) dostają się na serwer testowy przed ostateczną decyzją o ich publikacji. I w takim przypadku to, co od was słyszymy, w dużym stopniu potwierdza nasz wcześniejsze opinie. Wiem, że dla niektórych z was te skórki były ekscytujące, ale po prostu nie były wystarczająco dobre. Przykro było je wycofać, ale nie spełniały naszych standardów jakości, więc osobiście popieram tę decyzję. center|600px A skoro tak... pomówmy o . Hej, to dopiero kontrowersyjna skórka! Nie tylko podzieliła zespół ds. skórek, ale w zasadzie całą ekipę deweloperów League. Gdy zaczęliśmy nad nią pracę, większości ludzi ta konwencja się spodobała. Ale w miarę postępów prac podział opinii zaczął się pogłębiać. Ponieważ musieliśmy zająć się problemami z przejrzystością rozgrywki, skórka zaczęła rozwijać się w dość... nieprzyjemnym kierunku. Gdy trafiła na serwer testowy, już rozmawialiśmy o tym, czy lepiej ją naprawić, czy skasować. Od wielu z was docierały opinie, że pieska należy wycofać. Ale te opinie nie były jednorodne. Prawdę mówiąc, były równie podzielone, jak wśród u nas. Zespół dostrzegł w tym okazję do wykorzystania: spróbujmy naprawić kiepskie rzeczy, które są dla wszystkich oczywiste i przekonajmy się, czy w ten sposób zmienimy opinie i wrażenia graczy. Jestem zadowolony, że przepchnęliśmy Mops'Mawa. Okazał się bardzo popularną skórką i widzieliśmy, jak gracze (i Rioterzy) pozytywnie reagują na zmiany, których dokonaliśmy. Aktualizowanie skórek Zanim pojawi się ten artykuł, dowiecie się już o naszych aktualizacjach . Pod koniec zeszłego roku napisałem na ten temat odpowiedź do Spytaj Riot, ale przyjrzyjmy się temu jeszcze raz. Chcieliśmy ponownie odwiedzić uniwersum Cybernetyczne i pomyśleliśmy, że doskonale pasuje do tego motywu. Przy tej okazji mieliśmy możliwość spełnienia od dawna wysuwanej przez graczy prośby, aktualizując Cybernetycznego Ezreala. Ale wiedzieliśmy, że nie będziemy w stanie osiągnąć standardów lub , nie zaczynając od zera. Ilość zasobów, które musimy poświęcić na stworzenie superskórki, poważnie ogranicza liczbę nowych skórek, jakie możemy przygotować, więc staraliśmy się wprowadzić ulepszenia, gdziekolwiek się dało, by odświeżyć wygląd i klimat istniejącej skórki. Nie sądzę jednak, by w najbliższej przyszłości nasz zespół inwestował znacząco w aktualizację skórek. Nasze ogólne założenie polega na tym, że zostawiamy aktualizacje skórek zespołowi ds. bohaterów w ramach etapu przygotowania aktualizacji wizualnej. Jeśli jednak pojawi się odpowiednia okazja, jesteśmy na otwarci na nowe możliwości. Podsumujmy... W porządku, myślę, że to na razie wszystko. Za każdym razem, gdy przechadzam się po biurze naszego zespołu i przyglądam się, nad czym akurat pracujemy, coraz bardziej ekscytuję się jako pracownik Riot i jako gracz. Nie mogę się doczekać, by usłyszeć, jakie będą wasze opinie na temat tego, co zrobimy w tym roku.zzz Czekajcie na dalsze wieści!zzz SuperCakes /dev: O nazywaniu skórek center|500px , , ... Skąd wzięły się nazwy wszystkich tych skórek? Hejka! Nazywam się '''Mai „kantayams” Koythong' i jestem autorką tekstów pracującą nad skórkami, trybami gry, a także łupami i elementami gry związanymi z warsztatem. Autorzy tekstów odpowiadają za takie rzeczy jak treść naszych materiałów promocyjnych, ale także pomagamy w nazywaniu skórek!/dev: o nazywaniu skórek ''To może być łatwe i szybkie jak: „To właśnie jest nazwa, brzmi fajnie? Spoko”. Innym razem ustalenie nazwy może trwać tygodnie. To proces, który nieustannie doskonalimy, zatem nie istnieje idealna metoda osiągnięcia celu. Mimo wszystko po drodze pojawia się kilka interesujących kwestii. Co kryje w sobie nazwa? Zanim skórka dostanie nazwę, zespoły ds. produktu (czyli ludzie, którzy faktycznie tworzą skórkę) zaczynają pracę koncepcyjną oraz ustalają kilka kluczowych atrybutów określających wygląd i warstwę fabularną skórki. Te „filary produktu” stanowią odniesienie dla grafików, którzy opracowują skórkę i pozwalają im sprawdzić, czy nie oddalili się zbytnio od założonego motywu. Ponadto służą za drogowskaz dla ludzi z zespołu publikującego, włącznie z autorami. Jak nadawane są nazwy? Zanim zaczniemy nadawać nazwy, musimy stwierdzić, jakie są najważniejsze kryteria dla danej skórki. Czy przede wszystkim powinna być łatwa do lokalizowania w innych językach ( brzmi dość jednoznacznie, ale czy samo Brolaf cokolwiek znaczy w danym języku)? A może nazwa powinna być po prostu tak czadowa, jak się tylko da (czyli zostaje Brolaf)? Gdy zapadnie ta decyzja, warto, by autorzy zapytali o zdanie ludzi pracujących nad produktem, aby się upewnić, że wszyscy nadają na tych samych falach i nic nie powstaje w oderwaniu od całości. Czasami przeprowadzamy burzę mózgów i prosimy zespoły ds. produktu, by podrzuciły nam pomysły na nazwy skórek, które według nich miałyby sens. [[Plik:Dev - skórki4.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Burza mózgów w poszukiwaniu nazwy dla .]] ''Takie spotkanie może być znacznie łatwiejsze (krótsze, a bywa, że całkiem zbędne), jeśli decydujemy się poszerzyć istniejącą serię skórek i znajdziemy bohatera, który do niej pasuje (np. ). Po burzy mózgów autor wraca na swoje stanowisko pracy i zastanawia się nad zaproponowanymi nazwami. Dobrze jest spytać, co myślą inni członkowie zespołu, albo skonsultować się z autorami z innych zespołów, jeśli interesuje ich ustalony motyw. [[Plik:Dev - skórki3.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Konsultacja z kolegą z zespołu na temat .]] ''Następnie autor wysyła do kierownictwa zespołu ds. produktu propozycje w oparciu o kryteria ustalone przed burzą mózgów. Weźmy na przykład skórki na publikację i . Te skórki (obok nowej skórki ) istnieją w tym samym wariancie fabuły co , dlatego ich tymczasowe nazwy brzmiały: i . Chociaż te nazwy wyraźnie wskazywały, że nowe skórki żyją w obrębie tego samego alternatywnego uniwersum, nie miały jednak odpowiedniego klimatu; żadnego z tych bohaterów nie można scharakteryzować słowem „żniwiarz”. Dlatego chcieliśmy znaleźć nazwę, która 1) ma wyraźne powiązanie z „kosmiczną” serią skórek oraz 2) odnosi się do relacji między Rakanem i Xayah. Kolega autor '''Bill „Bilby” Barteldes' przeanalizował strukturę nazwy typu „Kosmiczny + Co-Bohater-Robi” i skupił się na nazwach takich jak Kosmiczna Łowczyni Xayah i Kosmiczny Obrońca Rakan. Te nazwy niosły wiele treści i przyciągały uwagę, ale nie oddawały unikalnego związku między Xayah i Rakanem, więc Bilby wrócił do pracy.'' A gdyby tak dać im nazwy Gwiazda Poranna Rakan i Gwiazda Wieczorna Xayah? A może Rakan Brzasku i Xayah Zmroku? Te nazwy miały odpowiedni klimat, ale gubiły powiązanie z motywem kosmicznym. Zastosowanie elementów, które podobały nam się w tych propozycjach nazw, do szerszego schematu '„Kosmiczny + Tytuł”', doprowadziło nas do ostatecznych nazw: Rakan Kosmicznego Brzasku i Xayah Kosmicznego Zmierzchu. Jeśli dla kierownictwa zespołu ds. produktu wszystko wygląda dobrze i nie ma zastrzeżeń ze strony działu prawnego (np. dotyczących naruszenia praw autorskich), nazwa zostaje ustalona i jest gotowa do zintegrowania z grą. Narodziny nazwy... Chwila, moment! Czasem wymyślenie nazwy skórki nie sprawia problemów, ale są przypadki, gdy przypomina to brnięcie przez dżunglę . Niektóre z takich potknięć mogą nastąpić na etapie lokalizacji, w ostatniej chwili. Lokalizacja: Autorzy muszą myśleć o tym, jak dana nazwa może być przetłumaczona w różnych regionach. Ponieważ w League of Legends grają gracze z całego świata, nazwy skórek muszą mieć sens nie tylko w języku angielskim. Dlatego pytamy ekspertów lokalizacji. Ujawniamy nazwę roboczą innym regionom i prosimy o zasygnalizowanie wszelkich pytań i wątpliwości dotyczących kontekstu i znaczenia nazwy. Czasami wszystkie regiony stwierdzają, że tłumaczenie jest w porządku: [[Plik:Dev - skórki1.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Korea entuzjastycznie daje zielone światło .]] ''A czasami... Zapalają się wielkie czerwone światła. [[Plik:Dev - skórki2.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Brazylia sygnalizuje problem z tłumaczeniem nazwy serii „Program” (w wersji polskiej „Cyber”). Ostatecznie wybrane zostało tłumaczenie „Cibernética”).]] ''Problemy w ostatniej chwili: Nawet jeśli kierownictwo produktu i dział prawny dają swoje błogosławieństwo, a autor zintegrował nazwę z grą, wciąż w ostatniej chwili mogą pojawić się problemy. Jeśli okażą się wystarczająco poważne, autor wycofuje plik i wysuwa propozycję nowej nazwy. [[Plik:Dev - skórki5.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Dział kontroli jakości ratuje .]] Cykl zaczyna się od nowa ''I to właściwie już wszystko! Powtarzamy ten proces dla wszystkich motywów, nad którymi pracujemy, licząc na to, że gdy poznacie ostateczną nazwę, wam także przypadnie do gustu. Pomoc w grze Skórki zapewniają wyłącznie zmiany graficzne i podobne; nie wpływają one w żaden sposób na siłę postaci. Mimo to mogą wpłynąć na zagrania (a co za tym idzie, nawet na całą rozgrywkę); przykładowo nie posiada płaszcza (który ma w ), przez co pole trafienia umiejętności mierzonych dla tej skórki jest mniejsze niż w podstawowej. Z kolei niektóre animacje zaklęć skórek wydają się mieć inny obszar działania niż klasyczne postaci - na przykład mającym odnóża rakiem, nie zaś rybą, przez co jego zasięg wydaje się być większy. Może to zmylić graczy i sprowokować ich do nagłego uniku. Dawniej, najlepszym przykładem wpływu skórek na rozgrywkę były te posiadające okulary przeciwsłoneczne (na przykład ). Otrzymywali o 1 punkt mniej obrażeń od umiejętności . Był to ujawniony i potwierdzony żart ze strony twórców gry. Zestawy chromatyczne left|125px left|125px Zestawy chromatyczne (ang. Chroma Packs) – to specjalne pakiety skórek, które zostały zaprojektowane z myślą o przejrzystości i skupiają się na palecie tematycznych kolorów i zawiera przynajmniej trzy rodzaje barw, które zmieniają podstawowy wygląd bohatera lub jedną z jego skórek. Jako nowe, opcjonalne przedmioty kosmetyczne, które nie wpływają na równowagę ani na możliwość gry, a każdy z nich będzie w zestawie dostępny od (w zależności od posiadanych skórek/bohaterów) lub pojedynczo za każda. Wyprzedaże odbywają się po 4-6 miesiącach od daty wydania zestawu (każdy wariant będzie kosztować ). Rok później, każdy rodzaj kolorystyczny będzie można kupić w specjalnej wyprzedaży za . Na stronie ze wszystkimi skórkami danego bohatera, pakiety są oznaczone w kolorze żółtym. Aby zobaczyć całą listę, kliknij tutaj. Więcej informacji o zestawach znajdziecie na oficjalnej stronie. Kategorie cenowe Najprostsze skórki dostępne w grze nieposiadające dużych zmian. Obejmują jedynie zmianę tekstur i portret bohatera oraz niewielkie zmiany w modelu. Nie są już wydawane, a niektóre z nich posiadają kilka niestandardowych modyfikacji (np. zmiana koloru umiejętności). Przykładem jest . Średnio-zaawansowane zmiany w wyglądzie, które czasami mają zmienione animacje. Obejmują oprócz zmianę tekstur i obrazka także zmianę modelu postaci. Przykładem jest . Najczęściej występujące skórki w grze. Posiadają zmieniony model, tekstury, obrazek oraz (w przypadku nowszych) zmienioną animację , efekty dźwiękowe (wyłącznie niektóre nowsze) oraz graficzne. Czasami występują także zmienione animacje ruchu. Przykładem jest . 30px|border|link= Epickie Znane też jako Cesarskie. To zaawansowane skórki kosztujące i posiadające wszystkie cechy związane ze zmianą wyglądu, dźwięków i animacji oraz czasami posiadają zmieniony głos (filtry lub dodatkowe kwestie) bądź inny taniec. Niektóre z nich były zaliczane do typu Legendarnych. Przykładem jest . 30px|border|link= Legendarne To wyglądy, które często definiują nowy charakter danego bohatera oraz posiadają kompletnie nowe kwestie, animacje, wygląd umiejętności i model. Kosztują one i bardzo często występują z okazji przeróżnych wydarzeń (np. premiera systemu misji). Przykładem jest . 30px|border|link= Mityczne To specjalne skórki, które można zdobyć jedynie za pomocą Warsztatu Hextech poprzez otrzymanie specjalnego odłamka bądź wykorzystanie . Jakościowo oferują to samo co skórki Epickie a cenowo (w przypadku "wydania" ich normalnie) wynosiłyby ok. (ze względu na częstość wypadania Kryształów). Przykładem jest . 28px|border|link= Superskórki To najbardziej zaawansowane skórki kosztujące w grze. Na nowo definiując bohaterów, które posiadają ewoluujący model, dźwięki, animacje oraz posiadają dodatki i ingerują w klienta gry (np. ekskluzywne ikony przywoływacza czy specjalna ścieżka muzyczna). Praca nad nimi jest zarówno długa jak przy bohaterach. Przykładem jest . Wyjątki Czasami zdarza się, że skórka posiadająca duży wachlarz zmienionych rzeczy kosztuje taniej od "normalnych" tego samego rodzaju, bądź ze względu na aktualizacje cen starszych skórek (wycofane Legendarne nie oferują tego samego, co obecne). Przykładem jest (Legenda w cenie ). Wyjątkiem cenowym jest - to jedyna skórka w grze, która kosztuje . Ekskluzywne Niektóre skórki są wydawane jedynie w czasie specjalnych wydarzeń (PAX, gamescom), za subskrybowanie oficjalnych kont Riot Games lub są przyznawane w ramach osiągnięć (np. ranga pod koniec danego sezonu). Nie posiadają ceny oraz nie są nigdy później udostępniane. Przykładem jest . Dostępność right|150px|thumb|Portret z 2012 roku Obecnie, duża ilość skórek jest dostępna przez cały czas, jednakże część z nich jest niedostępna i są dzielone na dwie kategorie: *'Klasyczne' – udostępniane są tymczasowo, po czym wracają do skarbca. Kiedyś mogą się pojawić ponownie w ofercie. Jednakże, udostępnione wszystkie klasyczne skórki są od w ramach tajemniczych prezentów. Te skórki pojawiają się w zakładce informacji o bohaterze tylko, jeżeli je posiadasz. Dodatkowo, gdy taka skórka zostanie kupiona za pierwszym razem (pierwsze wydarzenie; dotyczy ona ponad 4-letnich), wtedy będzie naznaczona specjalnym znakiem wodnym w czasie wczytywania rozgrywki i unikatową ikoną przywoływacza. *'Limitowane' – to takie, które były tymczasowo dostępne w sklepie podczas specjalnych wydarzeń, a następne usunięto je po zakończeniu imprezy. Te skórki nie mogą być podarowane w ramach tajemniczych prezentów i pojawiają się w zakładce informacji o bohaterze tylko, jeżeli je posiadasz. Tak jak w przypadku klasycznych, również i te posiadają specjalny znak wodny bądź są zmodyfikowane (w przypadku udostępnienia po jakimś czasie). Wyprzedaże Regularne Co cztery dni, cztery losowe skórki (kosztujące - ) wraz z czterema bohaterami są na specjalnej wyprzedaży w promocyjnych cenach, które podlegają przecenom 50% ich oryginalnej ceny. Najnowsze skórki typu Legendarne i Mityczne występują na wyprzedaży jedynie pod koniec danego miesiąca (cena ich jest tańsza o około 25%). Jedynie "wycofane" Legendarne (np. ) mogą pojawić się na wyprzedaży, jeżeli zostaną wyciągnięte z klasycznego skarbca (bez zmian w cenie). Zestawy center|500px|thumb|Zestaw Barwnych Buntowników (luty 2016) Raz na miesiąc bądź z okazji wydarzenia (wydanie trybu, sytuacja w e-sporcie czy aktualizacja krainy) część skórek jest sprzedawanych razem w specjalnych pakietach w atrakcyjnej cenie (50% taniej). Nadchodząca zawartość Nadchodzące skórki zaimplementowane w najnowszym patchu ( ): *''Brak'' Nadchodzące pakiety chromatyczne ( za sztukę) zaimplementowane w najnowszym patchu ( ): *''Brak'' ---- Skórki wprowadzone na PBE: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Pakiety Chromatyczne wprowadzone na PBE ( za sztukę): * (5 barw) ---- Skórki zapowiedziane: * (nagroda za Sezon 2017; ranga Złoto+; 3 barwy za określoną kolejkę) * i Zapowiedź skórek Blitzcranka (po ) *Lodowa skórka dla nieokreślonej postaci z okazji zwycięstwa drużyny Ice w czasie All-Start 2016 (niepewna) ---- Wstrzymane skórki: * ( ) * ( ) ---- Przecieki skórek: *''Brak'' Lista wszystkich skórek : Zobacz: Skórki bohaterów/Lista Tematy : Zobacz: Skórki bohaterów/Tematy Niektórzy bohaterowie posiadają wspólny lub podobny temat skórek opowiadając ich "alternatywną" wersję znajomości, zainteresowań, egzystencji lub pochodzenia. Często jedna skórka może być zaliczana do kilku motywów (np. do Snowdown Showdown, Świąteczne, Lodowe i Zimowego Zachwytu). Poniżej są wymienione główne motywy (z przykładami): *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Komandos' ( , ) *'Królewskie' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Lodowe' ( , ) *'Łowcy Głów' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Ogniste' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Podwodne' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Policyjne' ( , ) *'Prastara Knieja' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Riot' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Strażnicy Pustyni' ( , ) *'Śnieżne' ( , ) *'Świetliste' ( , ) *'Walczące Królestwa' ( , ) *' ' ( , ) *'Wytworne' ( , ) de:Skins en:Champion skin es:Aspecto de campeón fr:Skins de champion pt-br:Skins ru:Образ чемпиона zh:英雄皮肤 Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Sklep